Third Wheel
by Indh13
Summary: Third Wheel is someone who deters the socialization of a couple, perhaps being invited out of pity or through a feeling duty. Gray had been a third wheel in every date of Lyon and Juvia and it made him sick though Lyon didn't realize it at all. However, Gray couldn't avoid being one although he had to be hurt seeing his crush being with someone else righti in front of his eyes.


**Hello dear readers… I'm back, finally! I'm over with my hiatus and now I start to write again. And here it is… though it isn't too much **** I'm here with another yaoi story and this time is LyonxGray XD**

**At first, I posted it as multi-chaptered story, no? But. Forget it. I think post it as one-chaptered story is better though it turns to be pretty long. I hope you don't mind this 8k+ words fanfic ;)**

**I hope you can enjoy it despite my bad English and I'm so sorry for that :(  
**

* * *

**THIRD WHEEL**

(LyonxGray)(LyonxJuvia)

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort. Drama. Romance. Shounen-ai. Friendship.

**Rate : **K+

**Warning : **Grammatical error. YAOI. Least fluff.

**Summary : **

"Third Wheel refers to someone who deters the socialization of a couple, perhaps being invited out of pity or through a feeling duty. Gray had been a third wheel in every date of Lyon and Juvia and it made him sick though Lyon, the big, dense idiot, didn't realize it at all. However, Gray couldn't avoid being one although he had to be hurt seeing his crush being with someone else right in front of his eyes. He simply couldn't do anything about it."

**Disclaimer:**

"_Fairy Tail and all of its characters isn't mine. But the (fanfic) story is."_

* * *

**Magnolia. February, 19th year xx73. Saturday. 17 years old.**

"Hey, Gray. Do you have something to do for tomorrow?" Lyon asks rather enthusiastically. I look at him in confusion.

"Nope," I answer honestly. "Why is it so?"

Lyon grins and shows me a piece of rectangular paper. It's a ticket.

"Do you want to go there together? It's your favorite band too, right?" Lyon hops in front of me, blocking my way and pushes the said-ticket closer to my face so I can read it properly. Seems like my reaction satisfies Lyon because he grins even more when I jump and squeal like a fangirl as knowing whose concert it is.

"Oh- Oh my God, Lyon! How did you get this ticket? I heard they're so hard to get and the price isn't low either!" I exclaim excitedly and grab the paper from Lyon's hand, almost having no care if my action can tear the ticket.

"Hehe… nothing can't be done by Lyon Bastia, isn't it?" he winks and ruffles my already-messy black hair—something he likes to do since our childhood time. Usually I would be angry at him for ruining my hair. But today I'm too preoccupied by adoring the precious ticket.

"Sooooo Gray... would you go with me tomorrowwwww?" Lyon playfully waves his hand in front of my eyes just to gain my attention. I turn to him and show my toothy grin.

"Of course! Just an idiot who would pass this kind of opportunity!" I reply excitedly, earning an amused chuckle from my white-haired childhood friend. Again, he ruffles my hair.

"Alright, alright. So can we go at eleven sharp? I want to hang around first before going to the concert," Lyon suggests. I only hum, enjoying the sensation of Lyon's bigger and protective hand on my head. "And of course I want to have fun with Juvia-chan first, it's been a while," Lyon adds and a stupid dreamy smile curves his lips. I flinch at the information and abruptly stop from my walk. Lyon looks at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he frowns and seems a little worry, probably because he sees the disappointed and hurt in my face. I, indeed, am not that good at hiding my feeling.

"Wait, so Juvia is coming as well?" I ask, trying to be natural despite my heart clench painfully at the mention of the blue-haired girl's name.

"Well, of course. She's my girlfriend after all," Lyon shrugs.

I fall silent for a whole minute before deciding rather reluctantly, "Then I won't go."

Lyon's eyes round in surprise, "Eh?! Why?"

"It's your date. There's no way I would be there. I-… I don't want to interfere your date with Juvia."

"Hey, it's okay, Gray. You're my best friend. You won't interfere anything, you never interfere anything," Lyon says in convincing tone. I look at his eyes and they tell me that he is serious. He doesn't mind it if I meddle in his dates. Yeah, it isn't the first time I join in his dates with Juvia. Don't get me wrong, it's against my will actually. However, Lyon somehow always managed to make me going on a date with him too.

I sigh in frustration. "You probably never think about it that way. But what about Juvia herself? You should understand her feeling too!"

"What are you talking about? Juvia never mind it as well. She likes you too," Lyon says bluntly. My jaw falls agape. What surprise me isn't the fact that Juvia like me. Heck, I know that her feeling for me just like a feeling of a friend, so do I. But what has shocked me is how dense a Lyon Bastia would be though indeed, in daily he's a big idiot already.

"Lyon, you don't understand," I run my fingers across my raven locks. I have no idea what to say anymore cause I've mention this problem hundreds of time but still, this idiot never understand.

"Gray, believe me, it's okay. After all, you're the one saying that only idiots would pass this golden ticket" Lyon snakes his arm around my shoulder, capturing me into a bear hug. "Everything is gonna be okay. We have done the same things over and over again, no? And all of it went smoothly. Nothing to be worried for," Lyon ruffles my hair again but this time I shove his hand away, trying to show my disagreement though like usual, it never get through his thick skull.

'_You don't understand. You'll never understand...'_

Lyon releases his arm around my shoulder, which my body protests for the sudden chill come and for the sudden comfortable weight loss. Humming happily, the densest people in the earth continues walking to our neighborhood. I follow limply behind him.

'…_how hard it is to be the third wheel…'_

Realizing I'm far behind, Lyon turns around and waves to me, calling me to be faster. I reply with a small smile and wave back before running after him. Lyon starts to chatter about his would-to-be great plan for tomorrow. While I? I can only smile, nod and act as if I turn back to my normal, cheerful self.

'…_and how hard it is to love you… this deep.'_

* * *

**Magnolia. November, 13****th**** year xx61. Tuesday. 5 years old.**

"Gray, greet our new neighbor too," mom ordered me with her gentle voice. She was indeed rarely getting angry. I shyly peeked from behind mom's legs just to find a tall woman with a little girl and a boy in my age, probably a bit older, staring at me curiously yet amusedly. I whimpered and hid again behind mom.

"Aww... he's a cute boy," cooed one of them which I could tell was the woman. I slowly moved aside to see them again. This kind-hearted-look aunty crouched down in front of me and offered a hand. "Hello there, Gray. I'm aunty Ur," she said kindly. Instead of replying her, I shrunk against mom's leg again. Mom sighed and patted my head gently, comforting.

"Sorry, Ur. Gray is always been like this. He's really shy," Mom said to aunt Ur apologetically. "He has some kind of trauma to new people," mom added jokingly which earn a chuckle from aunt Ur.

Suddenly, the silver-haired boy with aunt Ur jumped in front of me. "Don't worry, Gray. I'll protect you from whatever harms you out there," he said, patting his chest proudly. "I, Lyon Bastia Mikolvich, as long as you're with me, then you'll be safe."

Everyone—except this boy named Lyon, of course—blinked in the mix of surprise, confused and amused (just the adults) before another little girl, probably a few years older than me, spoke, "In a play, a hero only saves the princess." The black-haired little girl rolled her eyes. Aunt Ur looked at her questionably. "He just watched some movie," the little girl shrugged. Lyon stuck his tongue out toward the girl.

"Hero will save whoever needs his help, not only the princesses, Ultear," Lyon huffed. "Isn't it right, Gray?" he asked me afterward, making me jumped for the sudden question. I didn't know why I suddenly blushed and I was so happy. Lyon's words, though it wasn't that serious, but it was enough to give me the comfort I need and to make me trust him. Shyly, I nodded, earning a satisfied grin from the silver-haired boy.

'…_I'll be your princess, because… I want to be yours…'_

* * *

**Magnolia. April, 27th year xx64. Monday. 8 years old.**

I hate Monday now.

No, not because it's the first day of a week where all the busy things happen. No.

But because, it was the day that I lose my mother.

I stared blankly at the stone grave in front of me. The one that was being surrounded by many people. The one that had a bucket of fresh flower on it. The one that my father crouched down in front of it, crying loudly. The one that held my mother's photo with it.

It was a really nice day. No clouds and the sun being really show off today. However, far below it, I was standing in front of the cold stone which being the last place of human being in this world. Also dad was here. Aunt Ur, Ultear and Lyon. Also, many more people that I had no idea who they were. They were all crying. Yeah, just them. I wasn't.

I still couldn't believe it. Just a few days ago mom still cooked me breakfast, making me lunch for school because she knew how I hate those disgusting foods served in cafeteria. Just a few days ago, mom was still smiling, laughing as if the world would never end. A few days ago…

Doctor said, mom got a disease that was so hard to be detected unless if it was bad enough already. But still, it was too late already to save the patient.

Nonsense.

I stood beside my crying father. I even couldn't recognize him anymore. Dad wasn't someone as weak as this. He never cried. He was always so strong, so tough and so… humorist. This man… who was he?

Aunt Ur behind me, sobbing while mumbling comforting words for us who were been leaving. Meanwhile, Lyon and Ultear stood on each side of aunt Ur, tears glistening in their eyes.

I just couldn't get it. Everyone was crying. So why I was not? I also felt the pain. But why no tears come out?

* * *

"Gray," Lyon called me. His voice was hoarse from crying and he pulled me to the nearest tree by the wrist. Aunt Ur and Ultear didn't realize we were gone and continued walking while my father was still in the tombstone. He needed time to be alone he said.

"What?" I asked confusedly. He instead turned me around so I faced him directly and put his hands on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Let it out," he said. I blinked. Let out what?

Lyon pulled me into a hug which surprised me. "I know how does it feel," he murmured softly. "…when something painful fills your heart that you want it to go away, but you can't make it."

I was still confused. But bit by bit, I could get what Lyon was meant. He had lost his father years ago, right before we met so no doubt that he did know my true feeling. I started to wonder. Did Lyon also be like me that day? Feeling a great pain in heart but could not cry it out? The though just made my heart hurt even more. Unconsciously, I let out a small sob.

'…_I'm a crybaby princess_…'

He relaxed then rubbed my back in cycle motion in comfort. "Yeah, just cry. Cry as much as you want then everything will be better," he whispered softly and the dam broke. I burst into tears, wailing for I-didn't-know-how-long, sinking my face into the other's chest, soaking his black shirt but he just didn't care as he continuously giving me those comforting touch.

'…_I hope you don't mind_…'

* * *

**Magnolia. July, 15****th**** year xx66. Thursday. 10 years old.**

Lyon proved his words from five years ago, especially after my mother's death, he always protected me. I was a child who was so nerdy and... pathetic. But he never judged me nor ignored me. I always be his priority. He always considered me as a princess who needed to be protected by a knight in shining armor. And that knight was him.

It was rainy and instead of searching for a place to shelter, I was dragged into an isolate park.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to act tough but my quivering voice betrayed me.

They snickered instead, mocking me before they threw me onto the ground at a certain spot. I winced when the muddy soil yet hard one met my butt.

"I can't understand why Lyon is so close with you. You're pathetic!" one of them spat. I slowly looked up and now clearly could see them despite the falling raindrops. There were three of them and they were the nightmare for the nerds and weaklings in my school.

"Let me go!" I shouted, trying to stand up but one of them pushed me backward.

"Shut up, brat! We need you to get revenge on Lyon!" He kicked me hard in annoyance. I let out a whimper for the pain.

"Look. He even cries for that small kick. This boy is surely weak and it's sickening," they laughed and I only could bow my head. I was in the verge of tears but I wouldn't let them fall or else, these boys would laugh at me even more. Now I hate myself, my weak self. I couldn't resist them when they landing their punches and kicks toward me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO GRAY, BASTARD?!"

I heard this well-known voice, roaring in anger. The next thing registered in my mind was one of the bully cursed a word I even doubt the six-grade student knew the true meaning of it and the said boy was kicked until he stumbling backward.

"Gray! You're okay?!" Lyon suddenly had been in front of me, kneeling down and cupping my face to see any damages in there. I swore I saw fire in his eyes when seeing my swollen face. "Don't worry, Gray. I'll get them this time." Lyon gently squeezed my shoulder before facing the other boys.

* * *

"Ouch ouch ouch! Be gentle!" Lyon jerked his arm but I managed to pull it back.

"Don't move. I'm trying to give the best treatment here," I growled, frowning as I carefully wiping the alcohol onto his scars.

Lyon grunted but stopped struggling despite sometimes a hiss would escape from his lips.

So, it turned out with Lyon beat those bullies who attacked me. Even though he was a year younger than them, but Lyon was popular enough with his skill in fighting. And in no time, those bad boys turned into pulp. But still, scars and bruises decorated his face.

"You're an idiot," I mumbled after finishing my work. Lyon tilted his head with that curious look on his face. "You can just ignore me and go. Don't need to beat them like that."

'…_and don't need to be hurt like this…'_

The uncomfortable silent came attacking us. Lyon stared at me deeply that made me really nervous. I tried to look at anything but him.

"…Gray," he called. I slowly turned my eyes to him in reluctance and found him staring at me grimly.

"Gray, do you forget it? My promise to you?"

"P- promise?"

I yelped when he suddenly grabbed my arms and squeezed it tightly. I winced but had no intention to protest.

"When we first met, I promise to protect you from any harm, no? And now I'm only trying to do it. And no, you can't stop me," Lyon quickly said as seeing me open my mouth to speak. In return, I heaved a sigh.

"We were little kids back then. You can't forever pretend that you're a knight while I'm the princess."

"You sound like Ultear," Lyon pouted, referring to his three-years-older sister. "Beside, we _are_ kids. So it doesn't matter if I still enjoy playing the knight-and-princess thing, you mood-crusher." He turned his body so he was back-facing me, still pouting. I couldn't help but chuckled a little.

'…_in truth, I'm so grateful…'_

Aunt Ur came in and was startled by Lyon condition. Instead of treating his wounds more, she scolded Lyon and it was quite a funny show to see honestly.

'…_that you're still considering me as you princess…'_

* * *

**Magnolia. May, 24****th**** year xx69. 13 years old.**

I don't want to rely on Lyon too much anymore.

That was the promise I made for myself on that faithful raining day. I didn't want Lyon to be hurt because of me. Those bullies were right. I was useless, weakling and a coward. I want to change. So then, I have to be stronger.

And I did.

Since three years ago, I learnt to fight. I joined a martial art class and it was surprisingly fun for me. Dad was so happy that I finally tried to defend myself so as aunt Ur even Ultear. The only person who against it at first was Lyon.

"_Why do you want to master karate too?" Lyon frowned at me after I show him the new clothes for the karate class._

"_Why? I want to be stronger. I want to defend myself from those bullies too" I answered bluntly. Lyon seemed hurt._

"_I can defend you. I can protect you. Isn't it what I had promised to you a month ago?"_

_I couldn't reply him for a while. And when I did, it was only a soft murmur. "I can't… can't depend everything on you forever."_

_I knew I had pulled the last straw of Lyon's nerve. But what should I do then? It was true._

"_Fine," Lyon spat and walked out of my room angrily. Since then he didn't talk to me for a whole week._

It was fine now. Lyon could accept me learning martial art and he had to admit how good I was in it. I was stronger and no one dared to bully me again. My live had turned into the better way.

'…_because the princess and the knight did not forever be by each other's side…'_

* * *

**Magnolia. September, 16****th**** year xx71. 15 years old.**

"_Gray, Gray! Do you remember Juvia-chan?" Lyon asked me enthusiastically and jumping up and down like an excited little girl. I raised an eyebrow, rather confused and frightened by his unusual behavior._

"_Of course I do. She is my classmate after all," I answered flatly. "Why?"_

"_Gray, I think I'm in love..."_

Okay, that was a couple of months ago. The first time Lyon confessed that he liked a girl from my class. I was shock at first but since it made Lyon happy then I couldn't say much. And just a month ago, they were officially couple.

I was happy. Of course. As his childhood friend or dared I said; bestfriend, I would surely be happy if my friend was happy. Or... was I? Something was wrong. Sometimes I doubt my happiness. I mean, was I _really_ happy? Sometimes it annoyed me when Lyon said Juvia's name with such a love and passion. Sometimes it annoyed me when they were being cuddly and all fluffy around. But I tried to be optimist. Probably, I just got annoyed because they were being oblivious with their surroundings. Probably, I just a bit envy because I was the only one single. Probably...

'…_now, you've found another princess…'_

* * *

**Magnolia, October, 25****th**** year xx72, 16 years old.**

I was jealous. No doubt. After a whole year seeing them in relationship, I could finally tell that I was jealous on—surprisingly—Juvia.

What kind of jealousy? As we know, there're many kind of that thing based on the cause. The first time I realized that I was jealous, I though the cause was Lyon—whom I usually close of—suddenly gave most of his attention to some girl he barely knew. Come on now, I knew him since we were five! And what about Juvia? Just about five freaking weeks before they decided to going out and Lyon had acted as if Juvia was everything. He started to ignore me and even though I wouldn't say it out loud but I was lonely without him. I had considered Lyon as my big brother. But when he left me just like that, it was hurt badly.

I admitted that I love him, as brother. But people said that brothers/sisters were supporting each other. So why did I like…not supporting him with Juvia? I first thought it was because the jealousy I mentioned before. But guess I was wrong.

"_Lyon! Man! What takes you so long?" I exasperatedly grunted, walking toward his class. We both were supposed to be walking home right away but Lyon had made me waiting in the front gate for a damn hour. The corridor was empty since it had been hours since class ended. And as I reached the said class, I slid the door open rather harshly. "I swear Lyon. If you can't be any quicker then I will just leave y—" I stopped mid-sentence at what I see._

_No one was inside but Lyon and Juvia. They were sticking at each other as if there was some kind of glue on their skin. Juvia was sitting on a table with her arms around Lyon's neck. Lyon stood in front of her, cycling his muscular arms around the girl's slim waist. And they were… kissing._

_A sudden strange feeling washed over me. I was suddenly being numb. I could nothing but watch those two moved their lips together. Too much in passion or probably pleasure that they even didn't recognize I was here. They continued their activity while I just stood there. My physic numb, my mind was also numb. I was embarrassed and shock but strangely, I was mad… to Juvia._

_I didn't realized my hand which holding the bag loosened. I didn't realize the loud sound of my bag meeting the floor, until Lyon open his eyes and caught the glimpse of me from the corner of his eyes. He finally realized I was there as he pulled away from the kiss. Juvia also finally realized I was there as she instantly blushed all over and yelped while covering her mouth._

"_G- G- Gray, you are here," Lyon stuttered, his face was red from embarrassment. I kept quiet, just staring at him for I had no idea what to say—or maybe, for I still in shock. My action made the couple felt more uncomfortable it seemed. "Did you… did you see that?" Lyon asked, lowering his voice. _

_I blinked, speaking finally, trying to sound casual, "Hmm, I've been waiting for you. You said you wanted to go home together," I shrugged. "Beside, what are you embarrassing for? Kissing is something natural between a couple, right? But still, you have to make sure to lock the door well," I teased half-heartedly, trying to lighten the intense atmosphere._

_Lyon was mumbling something like, '_So you see_.' But Juvia's words caught more of my attention. "Ju- Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. Sorry for making you seeing such a scene," she whined apologetically. I can only smiled and shook my head a little._

"_That's okay." _

_I told them that if they still wanted to go home together then I would waiting for them in the hall. They agreed and said they only needed to pack their stuff. But I went first, letting them having their time. In my way to the hall, I couldn't stop my hands from trembling and worst, I almost let my tears fell._

That's when I realized finally. That's when I understand.

I'm in love with Lyon Bastia Milkovich. Not a platonic one, but the pure, passionate one.

'_...is it too stubborn if I wanted you whole for me alone?'_

* * *

**Magnolia. February, 19th year xx73. Saturday. 17 years old. Present.**

I've stared at this chemistry book for a full hour now and I can't find anything to write down. I cannot stop myself from glancing at the said ticket that lies innocently on my desk. I decided to give up at my homework and throw my body onto the bed instead.

The concert is tomorrow and I'm excited to see my favorite band live. However, the thought that I will be in between Lyon's and Juvia's date easily drop my mood. I can imagine it already how the next day will be. Lyon will be with Juvia mostly; holding hands, laughing, being all lovey-dovey. While me? I will be stuck there since Lyon himself won't let me go on my own. How strange. Doesn't he understand my feeling that time? Doesn't he notice my loneliness from be leaving behind like that? Sometimes I wonder whether Lyon is a densest human being exists or merely a demon who loves seeing me suffer.

My phone buzzes. There was a message from Juvia. I roll my eyes. She probably wants my advice about tomorrow. Seriously, why does she ask me about-what-to-wear-for-a-date of all people? She can just bother her girl friends.

'_Gray, Juvia sees that you go too tomorrow. Let's having fun then. The concert seems fun!_' Oh, she puts a smiley. Typical her.

'_Yeah. Let's do_.' I pause typing. Thinking for something else to say. '_Btw, I'm sorry. It's supposed to be your date with Lyon._'

'_No, don't blame yourself. Juvia knows how Lyon-sama is and so do you. So… this circumstance is undeniable, if you know what Juvia means_.' She puts another smiley. But somehow I can tell that it's a forcing smile.

'_Yeah, he is a stupid idiot. However, I still feel bad. What do you think if I try to sneak out in the middle of our_…' I pause again. Lately it's hard to find the right word. '…_hang-out time?_'

'_No need to, Gray. However, Juvia wants to talk to you tomorrow. In private, without Lyon-sama around._'

I stared at her message, confused. I have a bad feeling of what Juvia want to talk about. '_What about? Why don't we do it through messages instead?_'

'_It's hard. Juvia feels that it's easier to say it directly._'

I consider it for a moment. Juvia's offer makes me curious but at the same time I feel really nervous.

'_Ok. We'll see if we will get some private time tomorrow._' I finally type.

'_Thanks Gray_.'

As I receive the message, I throw my phone aside, assuming that our conversation had ended. Yawning, I stretch me arms and decide it's time for bed. But again, my phone buzzes.

'_Gray, what should Juvia wears for tomorrow?_' Now it has panic emoticon. Sigh.

'…_it's an impossible thing to do, right? In the end, I should share you with someone else…'_

* * *

**Magnolia. February, 20th year xx73. Sunday. 17 years old.**

The concert starts at six in the evening but Lyon keeps forcing me to go meet him- no, _them_ at eleven. I grunt along the way to our meeting place. Lyon surely wants me to tag along at their (Lyon and Juvia) hang-out-time-before-the-concert or to make it short; their date. I hate it. I can still tolerate if it's only for then concert which last only two hours long. But to their date? Well, I should've expected it.

"Gray!" Someone calls me and I know exactly who it is.

Lyon waves at me. Beside him is Juvia who also smiles at my direction. I wave back and smile slightly.

"You're late!" Lyon protests. I roll my eyes.

"Well, sorry for being a minute late. You should've gone first if you don't want to wait."

"No. We promised to hang-out together as three. So, we must be three." He punches me slightly at my shoulder. I heave a sigh. Of course. Lyon wouldn't let me go alone.

We end up at the amusement park. It's a bit too crowded since it's weekend. I kinda dislike it but it's the couple idea so somehow I can't object it.

"What should we ride first?" Juvia asks excitedly. She seems so happy seeing so many rides in the biggest amusement park of Magnolia. Lyon chuckles and pats the blue-haired girl head lovingly, amused by her childish antic. I turn my head away awkwardly, do not want to see their affection to each other.

"How about roller coaster? People always try that the first time they go to the amusement park," Lyon suggests which immediately reply by a nod from his girlfriend. "Come on, Gray."

"No, sorry. You can go to the roller coaster. I prefer the tornado first," I say quickly. At least I can give them their alone time if we ride different things. Juvia seems craving for that 'alone time'.

"But, I want to ride as three. You can't go by yourself!" Lyon protests. I roll my eyes for the second time today. Really, what's inside his big head actually?

"Just go, Lyon," I say firmly, threatening him verbally to just obey. I leave before he can even stop me.

* * *

I successfully separate from them. Although Lyon seems unhappy with it, but at least, he has Juvia and Juvia is really happy being alone with him without any third-wheel like me. I spend these long two hours enjoying the amusement park by myself. It's not bad enough being alone actually. I should try it again next time.

It's getting hot outside, so I decide to find any café or restaurant that can give me shelter. I spot a small café that seems having fewer customers than the others. Perfect. I go inside and order a cold drink. I just sit there, watching the area while waiting for me order. Until the doorbell of the café rings.

"Huh? Gray?" someone claims. I turn me gaze only to find Juvia walks abruptly toward my table. Strangely, she's alone.

"Juvia? What are you doing here? Where's Lyon?" I ask as she takes her seat across of me.

"We're getting separated. It's too crowded and the next second Lyon-sama wasn't beside Juvia anymore. Juvia spotted this café and because it's hot outside, Juvia decided to come in," she said. The waiter comes with my order and then takes Juvia's.

"Why don't you call him?" I ask.

"Juvia tried. But he didn't answer."

"Probably he puts his phone to silent mode again." I chuckle.

"Probably," Juvia pouts. "Anyway, where have you been, Gray? Lyon is looking for you and you didn't answer the call also."

"I did?" I blink, abruptly fishing out my phone and find five miss-calls. Four from Lyon, one from Juvia. "Ops, sorry. Guess I didn't hear it buzzed."

"You and Lyon-sama, both are same," she sighs. Her order comes and she instantly sips the ice soda. "Anyway, Gray. Isn't it the perfect chance?" Juvia says. I raise an eyebrow, do not understand what she is trying to say. "Isn't it the perfect time for us to talk like what Juvia said last night?"

"Oh, right," I respond. The nervousness suddenly kicks in but I keep staying calm. "So what you're going to talk about?"

She plays with her drink before nervously start the topic. "Actually, it's about Lyon-sama and you."

"Us?" I lift my face up, frowning.

"Juvia thinks that… you're really close," she plays with her fingers this time. If I wouldn't love Lyon, then I would find her antic cute.

"We _are_ close. What else do you expect from a childhood friends? We've been friends since five."

"That's not what Juvia means. It's…" she paused, fidgeting on her seat. "Do both of you have something Juvia doesn't know?"

"Pardon?"

Juvia sighs. She straighten her sit and usually that's when things getting more serious for her. "Do you have feeling for each other?"

I bet my eyes are like saucers this time hearing Juvia's question. I can feel my cheeks heat up and the said nervousness that once disappeared, now back.

"Juvia, you're just being silly," I reply slowly. "We are just friend. And for God's sake! We both are males!"

"You can't lie to Juvia." She narrows her eyes, staring at my eyes. "People knows that you're an open book."

I turn my gaze away. Damn her. Now she finds out everything. And damn my readable expression.

"Your acts are clear too. The way you look at Lyon, the way you talk to him and through those gaze you always gave him even at the unnecessary moments." Juvia pulls her glass closer but doesn't show any indication to drink. I can only bite my lower lips. Juvia does know everything now. But, did I _really_ stare at that idiot too often?

"Alright. Ok." I run my fingers across my raven hair. "Even if it's true, then what you're going to do? Asking me to not love him? Or maybe to stop contacting him even though our houses are sticking to each other?"

Juvia stares at me between disappointed and hurt. "That will be a really bitchy thing Juvia has ever done, but, yeah. You're right. Juvia will do those things." She puts the money for the drinks and stands up before I can respond. "Juvia asks you nicely, right here, right know, that Gray is better back away from Lyon-sama. Lyon-sama has Juvia already and although Juvia doesn't go against gay nor a homophobic, but it's simply impossible for you two to be together."

Juvia's words stab right into my heart, persuading my mind to collect the facts and arrange them into one big logical thing. The thing that breaks, crushing my hope apart. Juvia's eyes show determination and seriousness, something I'd never seen. But now I wish I would never seen it because that gaze is too intimidating, too painful. My heart ache.

"Juvia wishes that Gray will stay away from Lyon-sama."

Is the last sentence she whispers to me before leaving the café with the frozen me inside.

'…_and in the end, I should let you out of my hands since… you're not mine anymore…'_

* * *

**Magnolia. February, 20th year xx73. Sunday. 17 years old.**

"Where the heck is Gray?" Lyon-sama grunts annoyingly. He keeps pacing back and fro at the place where we are supposed to meet after having fun in amusement park. Juvia sighs for the umpteenth time today. We've been in this place for almost an hour, waiting for Gray who appears to be disappeared in the amusement park.

"He didn't even answer my call! Juvia, how about you?" Lyon-sama starts to whine now. Juvia mentally rolls her eyes for her boyfriend's over-panicky. However, Juvia keeps putting confused face and shakes Juvia's head.

"No, Juvia has no idea either." Oh, Juvia is such a great liar.

Lyon-sama yells out in desperation until attracting attention from people around. But neither he or Juvia care at that moment.

"Lyon-sama," Juvia says. "What if Gray has been in the concert and he somehow can't answer his phone?"

"No way!" Lyon-sama exclaims. "Gray always answers my call! We won't go before we know exactly where that bastard is!" he states stubbornly. Juvia feels a pang in heart hearing that. Is Gray mean so much like that for Lyon-sama? Why does he insist for Gray's presence so badly? Why is Gray more important than her date with Lyon-sama?

Juvia scowls. She does know the reason, the answer for those questions.

"Lyon-sama," Juvia says. She wants to make things completely clear now. "Lyon-sama can answer now. Juvia or Gray?" Juvia says firmly. Lyon-sama blinks then looks at Juvia in confusion.

"What?"

"Juvia or Gray. Lyon-sama can answer now," Juvia repeats patiently. Lyon-sama is a dense person and Juvia is completely aware of that.

"What do you mean?" Lyon-sama asks carefully. Seems like the words sink in that makes Lyon-sama starts to be anxious.

"Juvia knows it already," Juvia says sadly. "Lyon-sama's love is not Juvia only. Or maybe, probably, Juvia isn't Lyon-sama's love anymore."

"Juvia, you said silly things." Lyon-sama chuckles nervously. He puts his hands on Juvia's shoulders. "I _always_ love you."

Juvia shakes her head and gently shoves Lyon-sama's hands away. "You are not anymore," Juvia changes her way of talking into first person. Everybody knows that it's when Juvia get serious. Really serious. "Lyon-sama, you're so dense that you hardly realize your own feeling. But still, you're a nice person, person that I will always love no matter what," Juvia says softly and take his hand, gripping it gently. Lyon-sama stares at Juvia flabbergasted. "However, you've found the one you love truly. Juvia can understand if it's not Juvia. Juvia only want Lyon-sama to be happy."

Juvia stares into his beautiful eyes and smiles softly. The smile contains sadness but at the same time, it encourages the man in front of Juvia to move on, to realize and the smile also tell him that Juvia is happy, Juvia is ready, Juvia is sincere.

"Juvia…" Lyon-sama murmurs. He grips Juvia's hand back, as if to not let it go. However, there is hesitation in it. "Juvia, are you saying that we-... we… break up?" he chokes the last words in fear. Juvia smiles. Despite the fear, Juvia knows there is happiness beneath.

"It's the best thing to do."

* * *

Juvia stares at his retreating back, running for his true love despite Juvia doubts that he has already fully understand it. However, Juvia is smiling. Yeah, smiling. This decision is Juvia's, so Juvia can't be seen sad, should be happy, should be sincere.

So smile.

Smile.

Smi—

Tears fall. Juvia kneels down on the cement ground. People are watching but Juvia can careless. She is so sad. Sad. Sad. No matter how Juvia is sincere, she is still sad. The man she loves will go to someone else and will never come back.

As Juvia is silently crying, her memories flew to the time when all of these began. About four months ago.

"_Oh, Juvia-chan. You're so early today," aunt Ur exclaimed, slightly surprise. Juvia gave her a sweet smile and showed her a box, winking._

"_Today is Lyon-sama's birthday. Juvia wants to give him surprise."_

"_Oh that's sweet…" aunt Ur beamed, liking the idea. "But are you sure a cake for breakfast?"_

"_Juvia makes him pancakes instead of cakes," Juvia shrugged. Aunt Ur chuckled then let Juvia in to Lyon-sama's room._

"_Great. Now I don't need to feed him breakfast." Juvia heard aunt Ur said from the kitchen. She giggled, knowing aunt Ur was only joking._

_Juvia made her way to the room Juvia had visited for a couple times since she became Lyon-sama's girlfriend. Juvia was proud since Lyon-sama said that Juvia was the only girl he allowed to enter his room beside aunt Ur and Ultear. Juvia opened the door slowly and spotted silver hairs poked out of the cover. _

_Holding her giggle, Juvia tip toed into the dim lit room. She then carefully put the box on the bedside table, opened the box and lit some small candles on the neatly-arrange pancake with lot of cream and syrup and decoration with Happy Birthday written on it. Juvia then moved to wake Lyon-sama up. She shook his body but he didn't budge. Juvia shook harder. He turned around but eyes still closed, sleeping peacefully. Lyon-sama was indeed a heavy sleeper._

_Juvia always found Lyon-sama's sleeping face really cute. So she stared at the handsome face for a moment, smiling at how lucky Juvia to be his lover. Juvia then playfully poked his cheeks, nothing happen. Giggling, Juvia tried again, harder, and he squirmed. Juvia found it really fun and was about to try again but Lyon-sama let out a murmur,_

"…_Gray…"_

_Juvia smiled. So he was talking in his dream? How cute. Juvia wondered what it is about. He murmured again._

"_Gray, I love you."_

Juvia thought it was nothing although it gave Juvia shock at first. Lyon might love Gray, but probably in any other different ways; might be as brother or friend. Juvia tried stubbornly to think it that way, that Lyon's love toward Gray was no more than a love of a brother. However, since that little incident of Lyon's confession in his sleep, Juvia's eyes opened more. Juvia saw how Lyon looked at Gray, how he speak to Gray, how he act toward Gray and how he treated Gray. Although Lyon seemed did not realize it, but his attitude toward Gray isn't appropriate for someone who consider someone as his brother.

Juvia knows she doesn't deserve Lyon-sama. Gray does. And Juvia has said bad things toward Gray but it's merely to make Gray realizes and admits his own feeling. Juvia just hope that after this forward, Lyon-sama and Gray would be happy.

So smile, Juvia.

'…_Juvia loves you, but you don't belong to her…'_

* * *

**Magnolia. February, 20th year xx73. Sunday. 17 years old.**

"Juvia…" I murmur. I grip Juvia's hand back, not wanting let it go. "Juvia, are you saying that we-... we… break up?" I choke the last words in fear. Juvia smiles, the smile is so warm, sweet and sincere. However, my heart drops. Juvia isn't joking around.

"It's the best thing to do," she whispers, eyes look at mine straightly. I gulp. It's _not_ the best for me. I feel tears gather in my eyes but the hell I would let them fall.

"Tell me why," I whisper. I cup her small face with my shaky hands. "Please, Juvia, give me a good reason for this to happen."

Juvia reaches for my hand and gently squeeze it. She lowers her gaze as she speaks slowly, "Lyon-sama deserves better love than Juvia can afford. Also, that person deserves Lyon-sama's love more than Juvia."

"But, you're the best," I claim, trying to get it into her head. But still, she shakes her head and moves my hands out of her face.

"No, Juvia is not." She closes her eyes for a brief moment before speaks again, "Gray is."

I blink, don't expect this kind of statement would come out. "G- Gray?"

"Lyon-sama loves him, doesn't he?" Juvia says, deadly serious.

I snort. "Juvia-chan, what you're talking about? Of course I love him. I consider him as my own little brother."

Juvia shakes her head. "Not that kind of love. The love a couple usually have."

"Juvia, it's crazy. Everyone knows it's impossible. We are guys."

"Gray loves you," Juvia states, turning back into first person. Both her statement and her way talking startle me "He loves you with all of his heart. His love is so pure and full of passion. Therefore, he deserves you more than I do." She starts to tremble, holding back tears. I want to reach her, pull her into my embrace. But something stop me to do so. "You love him too. I know it. Your love to him is also so pure, so beautiful. That love is too good to be mine. Although I love you so badly, too. But still, someone else deserves you better."

My head spins. I can't get how this talk going. It's just so crazy, stupid and silly.

"Stop joking around, Juvia!" I say loudly. My patience has been thinner. "It's so stupid. Me and Gray are boys, we're the same sex. Something like that is too… weird."

"Love is love, Lyon-sama. As simply as that." Juvia pats my chest gently where the heart is. "I saw how you look at him, how you act around him and how you protect him. They show me how you love Gray, so much."

"But-" I stop mid-sentence. Juvia's words sink in deeply. Gray. What's Gray for me? He's my bestfriend, he's so close to me that I consider him as brother. He's really precious to me. I want to protect him, help him, cheer him up, make his days bright, giving him all happiness I can afford to him. I hate it when people do bad things to him. I hate it when he stops relying to me. I hate it when he leans on someone else's shoulder. I want him to be by my side all the time. I want to have him in my arms. I want to hug him, cuddle with him, kiss him. I want him whole for me alone.

I love him.

I snap out of my thought. What the hell I'm thinking about?! I growl in frustration and unconsciously run my fingers across my silver locks. It's so fucking confusing.

A soft hand takes my hand, moving it out of my hair. It's Juvia's. "Although you try to deny it, but does your little heart think the same way? Want the same way? You should at least try. Go find Gray and you will know where fate leads you." Juvia once again stares at me softly, as if encouraging me to do so.

"But- But I…" I'm still confused and unsure.

"Just go, Lyon-sama. And find the answer there," Juvia states.

I don't exactly know what happen next. But the next thing is, I am running, leaving Juvia behind. I'm running to wherever my feet going to take me. But somehow I know, I will end up at where Gray is.

'…_damn you Gray, why don't you tell that we're same from the start?...'_

I glance backward. My heart drop seeing Juvia is on her knees, crying. I want to turn around and comfort her. But I know, she doesn't want me to do that. Instead, I run faster.

'…_now things get more complicated…'_

* * *

**Magnolia. February, 20th year xx73. Sunday. 17 years old.**

I know I shouldn't have agreed when Lyon asked me to come to his dates with Juvia. I know I should've refused firmly his offers. I know I shouldn't be glad that I could spend more time with him even though I should meddle up in his dates. I know I shouldn't have hung my hope too high. I know I shouldn't have loved him.

Now look who is hurting.

I heave a sigh. '_Not now, Gray. Regretting isn't a best thing to do right now._' I repeat that over and over again in my head. I'm hurting enough already.

I shove my hand into my jacket pocket, fishing out the ticket Lyon gave me. Now what should I do with this? I don't want to be in the concert—though I want to see the band so badly, knowing that I would see Lyon and Juvia there. But I can't waste this ticket. Lyon would probably be upset.

Huh, but probably it's not a bad idea. At least, that way I can easily stay away from Lyon like what Juvia asked.

"If you want to see the concert, you can simply go there," someone says behind me and my eyes instantly widen. I know pretty well who that 'someone' is.

"Lyon!" I exclaim, turn around and see Lyon stand behind the park bench I'm sitting on. He rests his elbows on the edge of the back of the bench. "What- what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Lyon takes a seat beside me. "What are _you_ doing here? We're supposed to be on the way to the concert." He sounds irritated but I should've been expecting it.

Instead of answering, I turn my gaze away from him. I don't know what to say. Lyon seems understand my discomfort to talk so he leans his back against the bench. Taking a short glance toward him, I can tell he is watching the almost empty park we're in. I also turn my gaze, observing the dark park. It's seven already and just a few people are seen taking a walk. The lamps have been turned on, giving the natural area some dim light. Sometimes, wind breezes but I don't mind the cold, so as Lyon. Somehow we find that coldness is more comforting. It helps us think clearly and calm down at a hard times.

"Gray," Lyon speaks, breaking the silence finally. "Is it true that you love me?"

_Say what?!_

"What?!" I exclaim aloud. Straightening up on my seat, I look at that idiot wide eyes. No. No way Lyon would know!

"Juvia-chan told me," he says bluntly. I sink back at my seat. Yea, right. Juvia. I should've expected that. But why in the hell she told him anyway. "So, is it true, Gray?" Lyon look at me deeply. I fidget on my seat and turn my face away so I don't need to see his face. I can't.

"Gray," he calls, kinda impatiently. But I stay unmoving. Seems like I'm wearing his patience thin since suddenly he grabs my shoulder and turn me around so I'm face-to-face with him. My eyes widen more if it was possible. I stare straight into his beautiful dark orbs. I gulp seeing the intense in them.

"Damn it, Gray. Just say that it's true!" he growls before crashes his lips onto mine.

It takes me in great surprise. Lyon's lips on mine. Lyon's lips on mine. Lyon's lips on mine. Those words keep repeating on my head. I freeze in my spot, having no idea how to react until I feel a wet muscle rubs my lower lip that instantly makes me moan. Lyon, that bastard, takes the chance to deepen the kiss, to invite his tongue in. I shudder at the feeling of other tongue touches mine. Desperately, I grab the silver hairs, pull him closer. Lyon groan at my action and our kiss becomes more intense and passionate. The drool escape from our mouths but we can careless.

We pull away, panting hard, my gaze turns hazy and I cling on Lyon as if he was my dear life. Lyon cups my face with both hands, lifting it slowly so I'm looking at him straight at the eyes. He smiles at me, so warmly, so gently and… so lovingly.

"L- Lyon," I stutter.

"I didn't believe it either. Heck, I was doubting it at first. But now, it's clear already. I believe it now," he pauses, taking a deep breath. I wait patiently. "…that I love you."

I don't know how big my eyes right now. Today is so full of events; Juvia asked me to leave Lyon, Lyon found out about my feeling and now this: Lyon confessed to me.

"What?" I exclaim, pulling away though my body protest the action. Lyon grins at me, that toothy grin of him I love so much. However, this time the grin is quite different; there is love sparks on it.

"I'm such an idiot," he says softly, taking my hand into his and squeezing it gently. I blush at the action. "Since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I know I feel something different. However, I couldn't get what it is. Seeing you so fragile that time, I couldn't help but obligated to protect you. You're so special. Maybe Ultear was right that time, I was just playing around about the knight, hero and all shit about that. But I know, it's actually more than that." My hand, which is still in Lyon's, is brought toward his lips. I blush harder when Lyon starts kissing my knuckles. I start to wonder (and freak out) if he is really the Lyon I know.

"Just now, Juvia-chan slapped me out of my mind. Well, literally. But, really. She's the one making me realize this funny feeling toward you. She knows I always looking at you, protecting you, care of you and love you." Lyon sighs. "Although she's probably hurting right now, but I'm so lucky having someone like her. She's a really good friend."

At that I finally find a courage to talk. "F- Friend? But, aren't you and Juvia…"

Lyon gives me a sad smile. "We broke up. She prefers our happiness that her own. I- I don't know what should I do to reply her." his voice quivers with guilt. I, too, am feeling the same guilt. But something I don't understand.

"H- how come? While a few hours ago she asked me to stay away from you."

He smiles at me, warm and sad. "Probably that's her way to encourage you. I don't know. Girls have odd ways of thinking, just look at Ultear." Chuckle leaves our lips. He's right. Girls are strange some times.

'…_such an amusing tale where the one who takes you away is actually what brings us together…'_

"Still, Lyon, I'm so sorry," I say guiltily. Lyon raises an eyebrow in confusion. "I waste the tickets."

"Yea, they cost a lot of money," Lyon grunts but it soon turns into a wide grin. "Therefore, you must going on a date with me tomorrow."

I like the idea very much. Grinning back, I cycle my arms around his neck. "Deal."

And he leans down for another kiss, the sweet and gentle one.

"I love you."

'…_a happy ending of our love tale…'_

* * *

**That's it. Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy it? Did you? Did You?**

**Some things that I want to pin-point though, that I'm sorry about Lyon's POV. Something is amiss there but I don't know what. Do you think the same? And I'm sorry I messed up the ending. Even though I want it, but I couldn't make it fluffy enough. Yea, I think it's kinda… flat? (Yea, I'm an author that barely have a confidence :P) Somehow, I was thinking about the other ending, a sad ending one. But I don't know. What about you? If you ask then I will try to make one. Just tell me through the review, ne? X3**

**I would like to thank ****dreamscometrue410**** and ****Fullbusterrulesmyheart**** for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Thanks a lot~~ :D **

**And one last thing. To my lovely readers who probably are waiting for the next update of Once Again, Live, don't worry. I still continue the story *start writing the 19****th**** chapter* while the 18****th**** chapter is being beta-ed by Kairaita by now. So please be patient~~ :D**

**Again, thanks so much for reading. Please forgive me for every mistakes I made here. See you later and please review~~~**


End file.
